El primer paso a ti
by Hikame
Summary: Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa tu número a un chico con tus mismos gustos, ¿¿si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado?, si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal?...pero que pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro?...-capitulo cinco!-
1. Primer paso a ti, La búsqueda

**Inuyasha y sus amigos por desgracia no me pertenecen ya que si así fuera, yo seria millonaria y no estaría contando centavos para mi camión XD, bueno aquí como les he dicho en otros fics, soy una escritora de closet recién salida T-T no sean tan duros **

**

* * *

**

—**Sentimientos encontrados—**

_¿Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa un número de un chico con tus mismos gustos, _

_¿si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado?_

_Si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal no es así?..._

_¿Pero qué pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro?..._

_que tal si hay un bebe de por medio…_

_Descúbrelo junto con Kagome Higurashi_

Una chica de orbes cafés y cabello azabache se encontraba en el instituto Shikon junto a su mejor amiga rin, ambas comiendo pizza bajo un árbol…

—Kagome, ahora que me acuerdo…mi amigo Inuyasha del que te conté quiere que le de tu número, ¿tu que opinas?...** —** pregunto rin.

—Pues…dáselo, no hay problema…**—** Dando la ultima mordida para terminar su pizza, miro su celular **—**Rin…ya es hora de irnos, el profesor no tardara en llegar**—**

—Esta bien **—** ambas se levantaron de aquel árbol, para segur con su curso.

Al terminar el día rin se despidió de Kagome para marcharse a su casa…

—**N**os vemos Kagome, hoy por la noche veré a Sesshi y como vive con Inu, le pasare tu número de una vez**—** Le grito a su amiga, la aludida le respondió en la distancia muy fuerte para que le escuchara **— ¡**Esta bien, hasta mañana!**—** agitando su brazo derecho y así dando media vuelta para seguir su camino…

Con Kagome

—Rin parece muy animada ahora que él esta en su vida**—** Sonriendo sutilmente **—**Aunque me llama mucho la atención que el hermano de Sesshomaru se interese en mi**—** Sonrojándose y deteniendo su caminata **—**a lo que me dijo él es un joven muy guapo y siendo el hermano menor de Sesshomaru…**—** Un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro **— **Vamos ya kag deja de pensar en esas cosas eso ya no existe para ti**—** Se reprendía ella misma, a lo lejos vio su hogar caminando nuevamente, seria mejor dejar de pensar en la "posibilidades" de tener algo con ese tal Inuyasha, después de… **—**Koga…**—** dejo salir su nombre entremezclado en un suspiro y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y inmediatamente negó con la cabeza ya no confiaría en ningún otro que le bajara el cielo, la luna y las estrellas ya no seria la misma tonta de hace años **—**Todos son iguales…te juran, te prometen y al final solo te quieren para fines sexuales…son unos meros bastardos**—** Llegando a las escaleras del edificio, entro y saludo amablemente a la dueña del edificio **—**Buenas noches Kaede**—** La mujer adulta de cabello canoso sonrío y le hizo señas de estar hablando con alguien muy importante por teléfono disculpándose con una media sonrisa.

Al ver a la anciana casera le devolvió la sonrisa y así continuo su camino despidiéndose con una seña, tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón 6, las puertas se cerraron y lentamente ascendió, una vez en su destino se abrieron las puertas dejando a la vista un pasillo con 10 puertas cinco a la izquierda y las otras cinco a la derecha giro hacia la derecha y entro en la puerta con un gran número dos en dorado contrastando con la puerta color caoba **—¡¡Y**a llegué!!** —** Se adentro en el departamento y se percato de que no le había respondido nadie, como siempre se respondió mentalmente al parecer su madre no había llegado del trabajo y dejo salir un suspiro **—**Al parecer siempre será igual, siempre estaré sola en casa**—** Se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies, este día había sido fatal contando el examen de Matemáticas fracasado con Teshiba, su habitación desordenada como siempre, al despertar tomaba sus cosas de la escuela y por las mañanas se la pasaba haciendo la tarea no teniendo tiempo de ordenar todo, pateó todo lo que se le atravesaba: un pantalón, la blusa del otro día ¿El reloj despertador del abuelo?, Un dulce a medio comer,.. ¿Dinero?,.. Regresó por su camino cayéndose con otro pantalón que se le atravesó en su carrera **—C**ondenado seas y ardas en el infierno y tus costuras jamás se remienden y maldito y doblemente feo y más maldito aún…y condenado sigas siendo y nadie te use**— **Murmuro tirándolo lejos y juntando el dinero antes visto lanzándolo a la mesa de noche mientras se tiraba a la cama, después de un merecido y ligero descanso ordenaría el lugar…tal vez.

Con Rin

—Me olvide de decirle a Kagome que Inuyasha ya la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo**—** Detuvo su caminar y volteo al camino que Kagome tomaba en a su casa **—**Bueno ¿detalles de la vida no? después le digo**— **se respondió a sí misma y reanudo el camino hacia la casa de su novio, hoy la había invitado a cenar y esperaba que pasara algo más claro si por azares del destino Inu no está en casa unas dos…tal vez tres horas, aún recordaba como había conocido a Inu, ese día fue muy frustrante en un principio pero se convirtió en el mejor día cómico de su vida…

Flas back

—Kami que este sea su apartamento**—** Rogaba una joven de cabello café y ojos grandes y expresivos frente a una puerta, su amigo Sesshomaru la había invitado cordialmente a su apartamento para darle unas lecciones extras de Matemáticas, le había puesto en un papel la dirección alegando que sería en beneficio de ella y sus no tan agradables calificaciones y ella lo había aceptado gustosa **—**Y eme aquí tras una puerta sin tocar por vergüenza**—** Decía para si misma recodando las anteriores llamadas a diferentes puertas ya había tocado prácticamente todas las puertas de el piso y todas negaban al preguntar por su amigo, le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad llegar hasta esa puerta suspirando ya derrotada al pensar que ahí también le negarían que vivía el susodicho ya no tan "amigo" pensando mil y un sueños destrozados al pensar que él le jugo una broma.

Sus nudillos golpearon levemente la puerta esperando pacientemente a que alguien abrieran, escucho unos pasos seguidos de un golpe y un educativo "mierda", la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados con una mueca de fastidio, la joven se asusto por la presencia de aquel joven pero no se dejaría intimidar tenia una misión _Pisa a tus enemigos y gana, no te dejes amedrentar por el miedo _recordó las palabras de kag apoyándola para hablar con el Profesor de Biología que la había reprobado el semestre pasado, ella era fuerte se recordó a si misma, abrió la boca para preguntar una vez mas por su amigo pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

—**¡**NO! quiero nada de lo que venda, ¡NO! acepto algún presente, ¡NO! quiero una cita y ¡NO! y reitero ¡NO! me interesa saber a que viene**—** Cerrando la puerta en su cara, ¿Es que acaso tenia que ser un puerco con todas para que lo dejaran en paz? Era fastidioso ver a todas esas chicas de la zona acosándolo, por Kami aceptaba que fuera un poco sexy y atractivo a la vista y si no lo negaba, le agradaba tener a las mujeres a sus pies pero ¡ESTO era el colmo!, Desde que vive con "el hielito" no puede salir a la tienda sin que miles de mujeres se le insinúen, ¡Inclusive una vez una se desnudo frente a el en medio pasillo del edificio! Eso si que era enfermizo y grotesco hasta para él. Regresó a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión, el "Mr. Hielito" ya se había tardado con la comida para su mala suerte y eso lo frustraba aún más…si, claro que él era un monstruo siempre, ¿Pero con hambre? Agárrense de su santo más bondadoso por que se transformaba en un demonio viviente…figurativamente claro.

— **¿**…?**—**estaba impactada y ofendida, ¿! Que se creía ese tipo!? Ella ni siquiera había hablado y ese patán la corrió así sin más… ¿ ¡¡Aah!! Pero que haría ella ?...¡NADA! Suspiro derrotada, al parecer le habían jugado una pésima broma y ella que había pensado en que Sesshomaru trataba de acercarse a ella, agacho la mirada y su cabello oculto su mirada, no quería que nadie viera esa fugas lagrima que salió sin querer, se dio la vuelta derrotada, desanimada y con ganas de romper algo, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al elevador el cual acababa de llegar, camino siguiendo el monótono ritmo de sus pasos desdichados pero al ir con la mirada baja no vio a la persona que salía de éste, lo cual hizo que ambos chocaran y ella cayera al suelo sin remedio alguno **—**Este día no pudo haber sido peor**—** Se quejo medio tratando de incorporarse y sobándose al tiempo.

—Rin??** —** La aludida levando la mirada y frente a ella estaba un ojidorado con cabellera plateada y duro semblante, un poco suavizado al estar frente a la chica en estos momentos tirada en el suelo.

Sesshomaru se encorvo un poco ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a enderezarse, ella torpemente la tomo y se levantó, sacudió un poco su pantalón y le sonrío tristemente y avergonzada de encontrarlo en esas condiciones, se limpio el rostro disimuladamente **—¿**Ya te vas?, Creí que vendrías a tomar unas clases conmigo pequeña Rin**— **La joven lo miro fijamente unos momentos debatiéndose en contar su travesía para encontrar el inexistente apartamento y se limito a lo sencillo **—**Lo que sucede es que no encontré tu departamento y…y un "imbécil agresivo" me corrió dejándome las palabras en la boca**—**

El joven la miro fijamente antes de hablar **—**Sígueme**—** La chica asintió caminando a la par de él, llegando a la puerta donde minutos antes "el imbécil agresivo" como lo había bautizado hace unos momentos había hecho su flamante aparición, Sesshomaru saco una llave y abrió la puerta dejándola entrar primero cortésmente **—¿**Inuyasha...hermano podrías venir un momento?** —** La voz del chico se escucho en un tono alarmantemente sereno y hasta educado.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse unos cuantos pasos y enseguida la voz de su hermano **—**Lo sabia "el hielito" ya regresó, más le vale que no olvidara el ramen**—** Murmuraba para sí mismo el ojidorado, llegó al pasillo principal y vio a su hermano, perfecto nada nuevo **—M**ás te vale que no olvi…" Su voz murió en su garganta al notar a la chica de hace unos minutos atrás.

El 'Sr. seriedad' lo dejo tieso, si su mirada normalmente te daba escalofríos, la que reflejaba en este momento te mataría de una pulmonía, **—**Inuyasha hermano mío, ¿Recuerdas a esta joven? Ella es Rin la chica que te dije que vendría a tomar unas clases y creo que le debes una disculpa ¿Me equivoco?**—** Esta bien, la mirada era una cosa que podía soportar y podía eludir, pero sus palabras educadas y serenas eran cuchillos que cortaban el viento, el pelinegro sudo frío debido a la inusual forma cortes de el peli plateado, una cosa era ser frío y no disimularlo, ¿Pero en este momento? Lo intentaba disimular! Algo raro pasaba y no era bueno arriesgarse **—**Lo lamento mucho pequeña Rin, soy un completo imbécil perdona por favor a este humilde servidor tuyo**—**

La chica solo se quedo callada este no era el chico que la había ofendido, parecía más bien un pobre niño esperando que sus padres no lo castiguen después de una severa travesura. Después de escuchar y meditar las palabras asintió para después dirigirse hacia el peli plateado **—**No quiero causar molestias, si es mal momento yo puedo…**—** Pero Inuyasha ya la estaba alabando, sentándola en el sillón y llevándole agua y refresco en diferentes vasos, unos cacahuates, papas fritas, le alcanzo el control de la TV del reproductor de música y el estéreo, mientras la joven solo reía por dentro, si que este joven estaba loco…pero era agradable en momentos así.

Fin del flash back

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al departamento de su novio. Así es ya eran novios formales desde hace 9 meses…toco la puerta y él le sonrío recorriéndose para que ella pasara, una vez adentro la beso en los labios al tiempo que la abrazaba y susurraba junto a su oído **—**Hola mi amor**—** Dijo ella, y se adentro en el departamento, **—**Hola cielo…**— **Viendo a su novia por el departamento con la mirada curiosa.

—**¿C**ariño, a quien buscas?** —** Observando que la joven en cuanto entro volteaba a todos lados, **—**Quería hablar con Inu, mi amiga kag acepto que el tuviera su número**—** El peli plateado estaba a punto de responder cuando el pelinegro salió de la cocina como invocado por Satán saliendo entre una nube de humo, claro un intento fallido de ramen casero tirando humareda por la puerta **—¿**Dime Rin ella me recuerda, te pregunto de mi, tiene novio, por que no vino, no sabe que estoy aquí, por que tardaste tanto?** —** Decía el joven atropelladamente muy entusiasta, confuso y nervioso mientras la zangoloteaba y brincaba alrededor de ella.

El mayor se dirigió a la cocina tirando a la basura el intento fallido de ramen de su tonto hermano sacando del horno la cena que él mismo había preparado, dentro de poco se serviría y no tenia ganas de escuchar a su hermano como un completo idiota enamorado, de acuerdo, él también lo era, pero al menos lo disimulaba más y solo Rin podía y tenia el derecho de verlo como enfermizo enamorado pensaba con un imperceptible sonrojo mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a su hermano esquizofreniar con preguntas a su pobre novia que no podía responder a una pregunta cuando le lanzaba otras cuatro al momento, **—V**aya forma de platicar tienen esos dos, o mejor dicho él**— **Se quejaba mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena.

Mareándose con tanta pregunta se obligo a taparle la boca con ambas manos para hacerlo callar, este tipo si que era todo un hombre de palabras cuando se lo proponía pensaba en su interior **—**Inu, no me vayas a matar**—** Decía la chica sudando frío el ojidorado quedo en completo silencio al recibir esa respuesta **—**este…pues…aah…como te lo explico**—**

El ojidorado estaba expectante no era bueno explotar con esa mujer, de lo contrario seria historia, su hermano en cuanto a ella se refería era… ¿Como decirlo sutilmente?...¿Asesino? Le quedaba muy corta la palabra **—**Vamos Rin no hay por que tener miedo**—** Decía con una vena palpitando en la sien que no paso desapercibida por la chica.

—**L**o que pasa es que,…tu sabes, con tanta tarea y cosas por el estilo, los maestros… en especial el de Matemáticas sin contar el estrés postraumático de una materia pendiente y… aah,… olvide decirle que ya se conocían…**—** Un balde de agua imaginario baño de pies a cabeza al ojidorado, bien no era una buena noticia pero… ¿El hecho de que aceptara que él tuviera su número era algo bueno no? **— ¿**Pero ella te dijo que sí me dieras su número verdad?, ¿acaso le sonó conocido mi nombre?** — P**regunto esperanzado… **—D**e hecho, creo que no le importo si lo tenias o no…**— **

…Silencio sepulcral…

La chica no quería ver el rostro de su cuñado, sabía que no seria nada bueno, en cambio el joven ya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo murmurando y perjurando en contra de las mujeres y su "incapacidad para hacer algo bien", por su mente pasaron mil y un torturas para la 'buena cuñadita' que era y que le consiguió su "querido cubito de hielo" **—**EN QUE MIER…**—** Una mano se poso en su hombro derecho y un escalofrío cruzo su columna vertebral, esta bien por hoy se tragaría su lado sádico si es que mañana quería ver la luz del sol…Definitivamente su hermano no era alguien con quien se quería enfrentar, su descendencia y su hombria dependía de ello.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de Autora: Hola!

Es el mismo capitulo pero editado, a decir verdad solo fue levemente y pues uno que otro horror ortográfico xD y pues a petición de mucha gente eh decidido continuar el fic, seeee con menos imaginación pero tratare de acomodar la historia a como pienso ahora, notese que corregiré todos los capítulos :S, así que mejor una segunda leída para corroborar.

Gracias.

Atte. Hikame Hirusakime


	2. Plan de acercamiento: Fase uno

**Capitulo editado, version 2010, Dejen reviews, para mas información en mi perfil, Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

—**Sentimientos encontrados—**

_¿Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa un número de un chico con tus mismos gustos, _

_¿si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado?_

_Si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal no es así?..._

_¿Pero qué pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro?..._

_que tal si hay un bebe de por medio…_

_Descúbrelo junto con Kagome Higurashi_

_En el capitulo anterior…_

…_Silencio sepulcral…_

_La chica no quería ver el rostro de su cuñado, sabía que no seria nada bueno, en cambio el joven ya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo murmurando y perjurando en contra de las mujeres y su "incapacidad para hacer algo bien", por su mente pasaron mil y un torturas para la 'buena cuñadita' que era y que le consiguió su "querido cubito de hielo" __**—**__EN QUE MIER…_**—**_ Una mano se poso en su hombro derecho y un escalofrío cruzo su columna vertebral, esta bien por hoy se tragaría su lado sádico si es que mañana quería ver la luz del sol…Definitivamente su hermano no era alguien con quien se quería enfrentar, su descendencia y su hombría…dependía de ello._

**Plan de acercamiento **

**Fase uno **

—Rin?...**—**El ojidorado mayor llamó a la chica, el menor miró a su pequeña cuñadita "indefensa", sí claro y que dedo me chupo yo pensó para sí mismo, temeroso y con los ojos cerrados junto con una gran capa de sudor en la frente se volteo a ver a su hermano, la mano en su hombro ya había desecho su opresión y ahora se encontraba levantando el rostros de su "encantadora" cuñadita, y eh ahí a su "hielito con patas" ablandándose por esa mujer.

Quizá sonara un poco tonto pero tenia celos, y los estaba admitiendo y él Inuyasha Taisho JAMAS reconocía sus propios celos…celos de que su hermano, a pesar de ser un témpano de hielo tuviera a la mujer de su vida a su lado.

Mientras que él había dejado a su amada hacía mucho tiempo debajo de una tarde lluviosa, se sonrojo y entristeció levemente ante este pensamiento, decidió que por hoy era suficiente, no era muy grato recordar su pasado, murmuro un leve —Lo siento— y se fue a su habitación…

Con la mirada oculta en su flequillo recargado en el barandal de su balcón soltó un suspiro mirando el vacío callejón que quedaba a sus pies, él no era conocido por dejarse amedrentar por cosas del pasado ni mucho menos se le conocía como alguien débil… Levanto la mirada pero esta vez lleno de un fuego abrazador —No me daré por vencido…— Adoptando la pose de victoria alzando sus manos al cielo estrellado —¡KAGOME HIGURASHI SERAS MIA Y ME RECORDARAS CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!... — Cuando bajo las manos a su posición original un zapato se estrello en su frente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer dentro de su habitación, claro no sin antes escuchar el amable grito del vecino mas o menos como **—**Cállate estúpido hay gente que quiere dormir! —

El ojidorado se levanto murmurando maldiciones contra el miserable anciano como le solía llamar claro está, para después sonreír, —Esas no fueron solo palabras…kag serás mía, todo será como en los viejos tiempos— Se lanzo a su mullida cama y se durmió pensando y tramando su maravilloso, infalible e inquebrantable plan para acercarse a su amada, ya no más Rin entre ellos, ahora era un reto, acercarse a su Kagome,

No como su amigo de la infancia, no eso ya era pasado, ahora sería diferente sería como el hombre que ahora era.

Con Rin y Sesshomaru

—Veo que a tu hermano le gusta mucho kag ¿No es así? — el aludido la miro por un largo rato, ambos habían escuchado todo el escándalo del revoltoso ojidorado, inclusive el porrazo que le metió el vecino para callarlo, sonrieron cómplices a esto último —Lo que pasa es que ellos ya se conocían desde pequeños, incluso se enamoraron, un amor de niños claro está…pero fueron separados por nuestros padres, ya que nos teníamos que mudar a Londres, ese pequeño terco se negó rotundamente a dejarla y ella le hizo prometer que regresaría por ella y que serían felices para toda su vida juntos, claro nadie pensó que esa promesa siguiera en la mente de Inuyasha, pero al parecer tu amiga ya la olvido, pero ese no es impedimento para él, hará lo que sea para ayudarla a recordar—

La joven lo miro unos segundos antes de mirar al techo esperando una iluminación divina —Soy su mejor amiga, y jamás me a mencionado el nombre de Inuyasha, ni siquiera cuando te conoció, ¿debió recordarlo no? — La mente de la chica era todo un lío, no comprendía nada, sintió una respiración en su cuello seguida por besos húmedos haciendo que se le erizara la piel, miró cómplice a su novio y puso una carita muy melosa —¿Mi amor…?— Él la miró inquisitoriamente , el hecho de que le hablara así solo significaba que se metería en problemas si ella no quería, pero ¿Desde cuando no le gustaban los retos?, ella lo alejó.

—Quiero ver que trama, no puedo dejar que todo pase por fuera de mi— le dijo con voz seria y por un momento él se vio negando pero al momento de verla levantarse del sillón caminando hacia la puerta le dijo que si, no le gustaba que se metieran en vidas ajenas… Y lo peor que él la ayudaría —Odio eso de ti— Dijo reprobatoriamente, la chica no se dio ni por aludida solo atino a besar fervientemente a su novio, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a su cuñadito cueste lo que cueste, todo por la felicidad de él y de kag…

Al día siguiente…

_Siento una opresión en el pecho, como si algo me estuviera llamando… _—Es extraño, hay algo que olvidé… Pero por más que quiero recordar… no puedo, odio eso de mí si no hubiera estado en ese accidente… De haber salido a tiempo… No hubiera perdido la memoria…— _Mi padre murió en ese accidente y mi madre tubo que hacerse cargo de mi ella sola _ —Por eso trabaja todo el día y casi nunca la veo…— Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, no comprendía bien que había pasado, sólo la versión de los bomberos.

_Un hombre promedio fue encontrado en la sala carbonizado…_

_Una casa repleta en llamas…_

_Un accidente de chimenea…_

_Una niña que no respira…_

_Una madre desconsolada…_

…_¿Quién soy?..._

—…_Lo siento señora, a perdido la memoria…—_

—Ese día es el primero que recuerdo, el último de mi pasado— _No…no tengo pasado…_

_**Flash back**_

—_Mamá…papá donde están!!_ —_ Una niña de cabello azabache estaba rodeada por una columna de fuego…el fuego de la chimenea había dejado brotar una chispa incendiando primero la sala, siguiendo al resto del primer piso de la que era su casa…Su padre estaba en la sala y su madre estaba en su cuarto en el segundo piso al igual que ella en su recamara…El fuego se había extendido dejándola atrapada y acorralada en su habitación…El humo entró en sus pulmones haciéndola toser, sus ojos se enrojecieron por el humo y las llamas ya estaban en la puerta cerrando todo el paso a cualquiera._

_Se apresuro corriendo a la ventana para ver el viejo árbol de el patio, seguramente podría brincar y salvarse…Como pudo salió de su ya inexistente y calcinado cuarto y por el tejado corrió hacia las grandes ramas el árbol…pero una teja suelta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio a medio camino, cayendo a la piscina pero al ser de poca profundidad no detuvo todo el impacto haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente dentro del agua…_

—_Kagome!! Kagome hija donde estas!!_ —_…Una señora se encontraba en los brazos de un bombero que había entrado a salvarla, ella había preguntado por su hija pero le dijeron que ya no había nadie mas adentro, también le dijeron que su esposo se había carbonizado al parecer por estar en la zona de mayor alcance de las llamas, unos bomberos que estaban inspeccionado la zona encontraron a la niña en la piscina pero no respiraba._

_Aplicándole la técnica de resucitación y a los 5 segundos la niña empezó a respirar con dificultad…los paramédicos se apresuraron a atender sus heridas y después de que estaba en condiciones la llevaron con su madre… _—_O__h…gracias Kami…Gracias, gracias…_—_ Murmuro la señora una vez que diviso a su hija en brazos de un paramédico… _—K_agome estas bien??_ —_…La pequeña aún mojada envuelta en una frazada y con las mejillas llenas de hollín la miro en silencio unos minutos._

— _¿T__u quien eres?... ¿Quién es Kagome?_ —_ La señora abrió los ojos con desconcierto…¿Esa era su pequeña?… _—S_eñora su hija a perdido la memoria…sufrió una contusión en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cabeza junto al lóbulo frontal y es probable que no recuerde nada anterior a este accidente, será mejor que la lleve al hospital para ver que tan grave es…_—

…_¿Quién soy?..._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Era frustrante solo recordar los últimos 10 años de tu vida y saber que no recuerdas los primeros 9, _No recuerdo nada del susodicho incendio._ Sus cosas y recuerdos se hicieron cenizas al igual que su pasado…

Iba caminando distraídamente, era sábado por la mañana y solía caminar para despejar su mente después de una semana entera de estrés eso era lo único que podía hacer sin que algún maestro amigo o cualquiera le dijera que estaba bien o mal hasta que…Un malvado trozo de piedra se interpuso intencionalmente en su camino con un solo fin, hacerla tropezar y como la joven estaba en un mar de pensamientos cumplió el objetivo de la maquiavélica piedra…

—Waaaa!! —…La chica cerro los ojos esperando el duro impacto del pavimento en su cuerpo…pero… ¿Desde cuando el pavimento es tan cómodo y cálido?…y ese aroma tan familiar…Genial… ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?...

—¿Te encuentras bien…?— Bueno eso era anormal…definitivamente el pavimento no te pregunta si estas bien…levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos ámbar, un rostro perfilado, mandíbula varonil, labios apetecibles… —Kagome…— Su corazón dio un vuelco, esa forma de llamarla…le era estúpidamente familiar, sin mencionar que el tono era uno sumamente enronquecido y parecía mas bien haberle contado algo sumamente intimo y sensual…

Trato de guardar la calma pero un traidor sonrojo invadió su rostro en toda su extensión —yo este…yo emm…yo…si gracias— Bien si hubiera sido una pregunta de "Dime lo primero y más tonto o estúpido que se te venga a la mente" seguramente…tampoco hubiera ganado con tal respuesta, su garganta estaba más que seca si no que se estaba quedando tonta o lela…

Un movimiento de sus piernas hizo que se diera cuenta de un insignificante pero que muy muy pequeñito detalle…el extremadamente súper guapo y sexy sujeto que ahora se parecía al adonis de su vida…la tenía en un abrazo muy posesivo… —Kagome por favor di que me recuerdas— La joven se separo de él bruscamente con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos…— ¿Quien eres y por que sabes mi nombre? — demando saliendo de su ensoñación, él era un extraño, un extraño bien parecido debió añadir.

El ojidorado le mando una mirada dolida y su expresión demostró su sufrimiento, la chica al darse cuenta de cómo interpreto su pregunta y se apresuro a corregirse —La verdad, no se ofenda pero…yo, no se quien sea, si me pudiera decir donde nos conocimos seria…— El chico la ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en pie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —Kagome, soy yo, vivía al lado de tu casa cuando niños, era tu mejor amigo—

— Lo siento, perdí la memoria hace 10 años en un accidente y si a usted lo conocí antes es lógico que no lo recuerde…así que dígame ¿De verdad nos conocemos?— El ojidorado levanto la mirada aliviado y preocupado a la vez… — ¿Que accidente?...¿Que te paso?…— la peli café se dió cuenta de que era muy tarde como para ponerse a platicar con ese joven así que se apresuro a preguntarle cosas básicas, si la conocía ¿Sabría cosas de ella no?

—Antes que nada…dime hace cuanto me conoces, mi comida favorita, el nombre del que fue mi gato, mi nombre completo y a que le tengo miedo— _ha! Eso apenas si lo se yo… bueno en realidad no emm bueno eso me dijo mi madre, el punto es que lo se_, el ojidorado se quedo pensativo un rato y después habló —Te conozco desde hace más de 13 años, tu comida favorita era y supongo que es la pizza, tu gato es buyo aunque por como lo preguntaste ya no debes tenerlo y debo añadir que el maldito me dejo muchas cicatrices por lo cual no lo extrañare mucho que digamos debo añadir, tu nombre completo es Kagome Higurashi y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad y también a Chuki— A la joven se le crisparon los nerviosd tan solo de escuchar mencionar a semejante muñeco infernal…_Estupido muñeco que nunca se muere,…huy…bien el joven al parecer si me conoció_…

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? — El ojidorado sonrío de una forma tan encantadora que la joven sintió las piernas gelatinosas… ¿_En verdad lo conocía? _ —Me decías yayasha para hacerme enojar… —

—…_yayasha no, yo quiero ir al parque solita no quiero que veas lo que te daré—_

_¿Qué fue eso?..._

—…También me decías esposo…bueno eso era de pequeños y fue por que te gustaba jugar al papá y a la mamá…— La joven se sonrojo aún más no podía ser posible que ella dijera algo así de pequeña… ¿_Dios mío me proyectaba incluso de pequeña?_ —Yo este…yo…veras…— El chico se embeleso un momento con el lindo sonrojo de su kag y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más —No te preocupes kag…no me molestaba ni me molesta ahora…pero me atrevo a decirte que tu eras mi amada kag, así te llamaba en respuesta— Decir que la ella estaba colapsando de tanto sonrojo era poco y sin exagerar, solo podía reírse nerviosamente casi histérica… —Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho— _Un árbol…Una casa…Muchas risas…Manos entrelazadas…_

—_Yayasha por eso te quiero mucho— dijo la niña riendo._

_Una despedida…Lagrimas…Soledad…Amor…_

—_Prométeme que regresaras y seremos felices para siempre— Le pidió llorando._

Su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos…cayendo inconsciente en brazos de aquel joven —Promételo…— susurro en la inconsciencia.

Operación: Acercamiento

Con fallas imprevistas…

Finalizado.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de Autora: 01-01-10

Aah…que decir, pues no se, agregue muchas cositas por ahí, creo que la trama ira para otro lado después, no lo se. ¿Que opinan de cómo se nos esta viendo la situación? ¿Muy novelístico exagerado? Espero que no XD, nos estaremos viendo, continuare editando los capítulos para seguir con los nuevos!, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Mi correo para dudas esta en mi perfil.

Gracias!

Atte.…Hikame Hirusakime


	3. aprendiendo a recordar

**Capitulo editado, versión 2010, Dejen reviews, para mas información en mi perfil, Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

—**Sentimientos encontrados—**

_¿Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa un número de un chico con tus mismos gustos, _

_¿Si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado?_

_Si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal no es así?..._

_¿Pero qué pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro?..._

_Que tal si hay un bebe de por medio…_

_Descúbrelo junto con Kagome Higurashi_

_En el capitulo anterior_

…—_Yayasha por eso te quiero mucho— dijo la niña riendo._

_Una despedida…Lagrimas…Soledad…Amor…_

—_Prométeme que regresaras y seremos felices para siempre— Le pidió llorando._

_Su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos…cayendo inconsciente en brazos de aquel joven __—Promételo…— susurro en la inconsciencia. _

_Operación: Acercamiento _

_Con fallas imprevistas…_

_Finalizado._

**Aprendiendo a recordar**

_Mis ojos me pesan_…

Todo estaba obscuro…

¿E_stoy muerta??_...

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue…llamas…gritos…

_Mi cabeza me duele mucho…_

—Kagome…Kagome por favor despierta— El ojidorado no sabía que hacer, de un momento a otro se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos.

¿_De quien es esa voz?_

…_me recuerda a alguien…_

— Kagome reacciona por Kami…— Ya estaba desesperado.

_Esa voz…quiero ver quien es…_

_Por favor…necesito verte…_

—Kagome…—

_M__e siento flotar…mi cuerpo es muy ligero… Esa voz…ya no se escucha…dejo de llamarme…me siento sola…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no puedo abrir mis ojos debido al dolor que siento…algo cálido me envuelve…alguien esta sobre mi??...mis labios…están cálidos…que es lo que pasa…debo saberlo…_

En un intento sobre humano comenzó a abrir los ojos mareada en un principio desubicada se logró incorporar en una cama…

_Soy un completo imbécil_…

—De haber sabido que mi nombre le afectaría de ese modo hubiera preferido no decir nada…— murmuró para si mismo mientras sujetaba a la chica. — Kagome…Kagome por favor despierta— El ojidorado no sabía que hacer, de un momento a otro se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos. —Cayo inconsciente en cuanto le dije mi nombre…—

_La llamo pero no me responde…_

— Kagome reacciona por Kami…— Ya estaba desesperado. Miró a la derecha, detrás de los arbustos había dejado su automóvil, sería cuestión de segundos llevarla ahí. —Mierda, soy un estúpido— siguió reprochándose y tomo en brazos a la chica inconsciente, depositándola en el haciendo del copiloto del carro para ponerse en marcha a su departamento…en el transcurso no pudo evitar recordar esa dolorosa despedida…cuando la dejo para irse a Londres...

_**Flash back**_

—N_o, no, no y no_—_ Un pequeño de ojos dorados aparentemente de 9 años se encontraba con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados frente a una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de cabello plateado y coleta alta _—_H__ijo…entiende que esto es por el trabajo de tu padre, además ¿Por que no quieres irte hijo?...Es por esa pequeña niña llamada Kagome??_ —

_El pequeño ojidorado se sonrojo levemente pero no dijo nada, el hombre hasta ese momento hablo… _—_Izayoi será mejor que vayas a terminar de empacar, yo me encargare de que Inuyasha se despida de la pequeña_—_ La mujer asintió dirigiéndose a su esposo, el cual la beso fugas en los labios, al desaparecer la mujer por el corredor de la habitación miro a su hijo menor _—_Inuyasha… ¿De verdad quieres tanto a esa niña?_ —_ El niño bajo su mirada tratando de encontrar una respuesta._

—_Yo…yo…quiero ir solo a su casa no quiero irme _—_ El padre del chico no se sorprendió de que su hijo le evadiera la pregunta, después de todo eran casi iguales a la hora de tener vergüenza, pero accedió a que se despidiera de la niña…Total…Eso no traería le consecuencias y así el ojidorado salió corriendo del despacho de su padre, con el solo fin de ver por ultima vez a su Kagome._

—_Guitzi guitzi araña, tejió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevo…salió el sol y guitzi guitzi araña de nuevo se subió_— _ Una pequeña niña de 6 años se encontraba sentada junto a el árbol sagrado que daba a la ventana de su habitación, cruzando sus dedos al cantar la linda melodía que le enseño su madre, sus orbes chocolate destellaban de inocencia y felicidad, y a lo lejos escucho que alguien la llamaba…busco con la mirada para ver a quien tanto quería y a lo lejos diviso a su querido Inuyasha, rápidamente se levanto del suelo y se sacudió un poco el short que se había llenado de tierra y corrió hacia el, a unos metros salto a sus brazos, siendo correspondida por este al instante_

—_Yayasha hoy tardaste en venir_— _inflo los cachetes__ a modo de disgusto _—_C__ada vez eres mas olvidadizo, vamos a mi casa te enseñare la canción que me enseño mi mamá_—_ La niña había tomado la mano del ojidorado y comenzó a caminar pero éste no se movió, ella extrañada lo vio a la cara para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba pero se quedo muda al ver a su Inu llorando. _

—_Q__ue te pasa Inu por que…por…¿por que lloras?…si es por yayasha ya no lo vuelvo a hacer…tu…tu... ya…._—_ La niña al querer mucho a Inu le daba tristeza verlo llorar por lo que ella también comenzó a llorar a moco tendido el pequeño la abrazo y le susurro al oído _—_kag…me tengo que ir muy lejos_—_ La niña aún con lagrimas en los ojos tiernamente le contesto _—¿_Pero regresaras por la noche?_ — _El ojidorado negó lentamente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y derramaba lágrimas._

— ¿_Llegaras dentro de unos días verdad__?_ —_ su inocencia no dejaba paso a la cruda realidad de las palabras de su amigo, el niño solo la abrazo más fuerte _—_No podré, por que viviré en otro país muy lejos de aquí…por mucho tiempo_—_ La pequeña comenzó a llorar más fuerte empapando la camisa del ojidorado _—_N__o quiero que te vayas Inuyasha no quiero!!_ —_ El niño se sentía morir al ver a su Kagome sufrir pero él no podía hacer nada más _—_Kagome no quiero que llores, por favor te quiero mucho y no soporto verte así_—_ Le pedía el niño acariciándole la cabeza, la pequeña se separo de el lentamente y aún con los ojos llorosos_

—_P__rométeme que regresara a mi lado y que seremos felices juntos y nadie nos va a separar jamás_—_…el niño le limpio las lagrimas a la pequeña _

—_lo prometo…_—

_**Fin del flash back**_

De eso ya 13 años, y el había cumplido la promesa…había regresado pero aun faltaba que fueran felices juntos y eso implicaba que Kagome lo recordara…llegando al apartamento, se apresuro a estacionar su carro y fue a la puerta del copiloto donde estaba la joven inconsciente, rápidamente la llevo al ascensor para ir a su piso correspondiente, como pudo logro entrar al mencionado lugar agradeciendo que su hermano…espera…¿Desde cuando era hermano?, Le resto importancia y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, lentamente la puso sobre las sabanas de su mullida cama y la observo por un largo rato, había cambiado mucho pero aun conservaba la imagen de la pequeña Kagome que él recordaba, su mirada se detuvo en sus labios y en un instintivo impulso se fue acercando lentamente hasta rozarlos para luego besarlos lentamente, unos segundos después el beso estaba siendo correspondido y se alejo ruborizado viendo a una Kagome en el mismo estado que él y con su mirada brillando de emoción…

—Inuyasha…— Su nombre salió en un suspiro de Kagome, y la forma en la que lo había dicho era un sedante, jamás en toda su vida había escuchado su nombre con una voz tan sensual e inocente al tiempo…hipnotizado la miro por un largo tiempo sentado a su lado en la cama.

De repente- Soraya

_**Mil ojos mirando hacia mi de los tuyos no puedo huir**_

_**Tu mirada me tiene encantada si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada**_

_**Otras manos lo han intentado solo las tuyas me han encontrado**_

_**Ya no puedo esconder que quiero sentirte al amanecer**_

_Dijo Inuyasha…_

… _que endemoniadamente bien se escucha mi nombre en sus labios, pero…¿Por que no me golpeo? ¿O por que no se asusto?_ —Regresaste…— murmuro ella con los ojos aún turbios, el ojidorado reacciono ante los sollozos de la ojicafé y giro su mirada hacia la chica que ahora estaba sentada en la cama, él sólo la abrazo con fuerza para transmitirle su protección y cariño.

—Al fin me recuerdas kag…nos sabes lo feliz que me haces— Unas ligeras gotas resbalaron por su mejilla y beso la cabeza de la chica.

_**De repente mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final**_

_**Mil palabras ya he oído solo las tuyas no han desvanecido**_

_**No puedo escapar de su sonido estoy hipnotizada en un sueño contigo**_

—Kagome hay algo que te dije hace mucho pero te lo repetiré una vez mas…yo…te quiero mucho…no eso fue hace tiempo y era cosa de niños, en realidad ahora que soy un hombre…yo…yo te…yo te amo Kagome— La joven levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos ámbar que tanto había extrañado —No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo regreses a mi Inuyasha, esto es muy confuso, siento que jamás te olvide— Se recargo en el pecho del joven dejando caer lentamente lagrimas de alegría —¿Sabes?...ahora que me pongo a pensar, aún que no te recordara…sentía que algo me faltaba…tus palabras aún inconscientemente seguían en mi y tu recuerdo seguía en mi piel…

_**Otros corazones me han tenido miedo solo el tuyo es el que quiero**_

_**Hare todo para ti dar tu amor quise hacer una tontería no tengo temor**_

_**De repente mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final**_

—Kagome…— El chico lentamente tomó su mentón haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente al acariciar su mentón hacia el cuello y pasar a su clavícula ella inconscientemente cerro sus ojos al no saber lo que vendría…

Al pronunciar otra vez su nombre entre un suspiro ahogado él une nuevamente sus labios en una caricia tierna, permaneciendo así, él al no querer ser rechazado si profundizaba el beso a más pidió permiso al acariciar con su lengua el labio inferior femenino que lentamente fue cediendo ante las sugerentes caricias que le daba el chico en su cuello y parte de la cara,

_Ya nada me puede hacer daño, ya no me falta nada,_

_Junto a ti nada me puede importar_,

Él esta aquí a mi lado y no dejare que se aleje otra vez de mi…

_**Mil veces quise estar sola vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora**_

_**Y cada vez vuelve el llanto y regreso a ti es que te quiero tanto**_

_**Mil pensamiento giran a mi alrededor hacen que sienta paz interior**_

_**Al pensar el por que? De esta situación en tus besos encuentro la solución**_

Al separarse el ojidorado abrazo a la chica efusivamente, ella cansada aún por el estrés que llevaba y el regreso de su memoria sin contar que había estado inconsciente, no sentía muchas fuerzas y se recargo en el ojidorado que estaba semi acostado recargado en la cabecera junto con una pelinegra en su pecho escuchando el corazón de él, —Inuyasha…después de que te marchaste…—

El ojidorado le presto atención a cada una de las palabras de pelinegra —Me sentía muy triste, incluso quise olvidarte pero cada vez que jugaba en el árbol sagrado te recordaba en innumerables veces y lloraba un poco al pensar que no regresarías— El chico la abrazo y le acaricio la espalda —No te preocupes kag…yo me quedare por siempre a tu lado— Besando su cabeza sellando la nueva promesa.

_**De repente mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar puedo intentar **_

_**Conservar el asombro hasta el final **_

_**De repente mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida**_

_**Y no lo puedo evitar puedo intentar **_

_**Conservar el asombro hasta el final**_

—Te amo Kagome… te amé desde que éramos niños y te amo ahora aún más— Dijo en un murmullo que la joven claramente escucho…la primera vez no había reaccionado bien pero ahora ya estaba plenamente segura de lo que quería…quería estar con Inuyasha… —Yo no se que siento ahora, se que te quería mucho de niños pero no pensé que mi cariño era amor, solo sé que no quiero que te alejes otra vez de mi, y se que también te amo Inuyasha pero debo estar segura— La chica se acerco a besar al ojidorado y este lentamente la fue acomodando en la cama quedando sobre ella, el beso se intensifico a medida que las manos de ella cobraban vida y recorrían el pecho del ojidorado hasta la espalda, acariciando su cuello y enredando sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro como la noche de él…una ola de deseo invadió al chico…si esto seguía en este rumbo…no podría detenerse…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Nota de Autora:

Respecto a este capitulo, no se si quiera seguir con lemon, es decir, ahora lo leo y lo veo un poco tonto, ya que no se pueden expresar con palabras las sensaciones que en realidad se sienten al estar en una situación así, antes de continuar con los demás capítulos esperare unas respuestas.

Dejen reviews

Muchas Gracias.

Atte. Hikame Hirusakime


	4. castigo divino

Perdon por no actualizar antes… T-T mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo. Inuyasha y sus amigos por desgracia no me pertenecen ya que si así fuera, yo seria millonaria y no estaría contando centavos para mi camión XD, la humilde historia que leen es totalmente mía muahaha xD…gracias por todos los reviews n.n

_Summary: Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa un número de un chico con tus mismos gustos, ¿¿si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado??, si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal??...pero que pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro??...que tal si hay un bebe de por medio…_

_Descúbrelo junto con kagome higurashi_

**

* * *

**

--Sentimientos encontrados--

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_la chica se acerco a besar al ojidorado y este lentamente la fue acomodando en la cama quedando sobre ella, el beso se intensifico a medida que las manos de ella cobraban vida y recorrían el pecho del ojidorado…una ola de deseo invadió al chico…si esto seguía en este rumbo…no podría detenerse…_

**Quien dijo que todo es fácil??**

**Inuyasha**

Que patético me siento, ya tenia a kagome en mis brazos a mi entera disposición y tenia que llegar ese imbesil 'témpano' a arruinarnos el momento…pobre kag… se desmayo del susto quedando inconciente en mi cama, después de mascullar unas plegarias a kami para matar a mi hermano, decidí llevar a kag a su casa… lo peor ya había pasado…me encaminaba a la puerta después de haberla tomado en mis brazos cuando de pronto… "mierda…no se donde vive" genial…haciéndola de héroe y no tenia ni una puta idea de donde viviría ahora, opto por hacer lo mas lógico…saco su celular…marco cierto número y espero pacientemente _"hola inuyasha!!" _una alegre voz salio del aparatito "Rin, donde vive kag??" soltó el ojidorado…no tenia tiempo para hablar con ella _"se puede saber para que??" _dijo la chica en tono libidinoso al otro lado de la línea la ojicafé sonrío con malicia "QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA, ME VAS A DECIR O NO!!" el ojidorado capto el doble sentido de las palabras de su 'cuñadita' le enseñaría un día de estos a … _"inu…con ese tono…no sabrás donde vive"…_'estupido chantaje'"bien…kag recupero la memoria feliz??...lo malo es que se quedo inconciente gracias a tu estupido novio así que dime de una vez…que es lo que quieres??" la ojicafé sonrió victoriosa al saber que al menos ya tenia de donde agarrarse para juntar a esos dos _"dices que kag ya te recuerda no es así??" _el ojidorado se alarmo con el tono suave que uso la chica "s-si…me dirás que es lo que quieres??..." se escucho una fingida tos al otro lado de la línea…

**Rin **

"Será muy educativo verte en aprietos inuyasha" su rostro tomo una actitud seria, del otro lado de la línea el ojidorado trago pesado, sabiendo que su salud mental se iría directo al drenaje _"que es lo que intentas hacer??"_ la ojicafé se sonrió a si misma al imaginar la cara de su cuñado "no podrás ir a el departamento de sessho durante todo el fin de semana, eso incluye no ir a dormir, no ir a comer…pensándolo bien… no te acerques al edificio" al chico le salio un tic en el ojo izquierdo _"y donde carajos crees que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana!!" _ahí la chica soltó la carcajada "inuyasha por favor…kagome no es una chica de mal corazón…además en las cláusulas esta que no le harás nada…claro en el caso de que ella te acepte en su casa de lo contrario…humm…no se búscate un amigo" bien…el ojidorado ya estaba a punto de explotar pero lo mas importante era kagome _"estas loca si crees que dormiré en la casa de kag, pero acepto tu chantaje…" _la ojicafé puso expresión de ofendida "inuyasha por kami…no lo digas así…es una ayuda de tu cuñada" el ojidorado hizo una mueca de fastidio _"si, si como sea…donde vive??" _la ojicafé lo pensó unos minutos "vive en la calle midoriko entre la calle tsubaqui y la suikotsu en el edificio café, piso 3 puerta 16" escucho un ligero gracias seguido de un lindo tii, tii, tii, tii…ese desgraciado…ni adiós dice, dejo su celular a un lado para recostarse en su cama…tendría todo el fin de semana con su amado sesshomaru y de paso le haría un favor a esos dos…

**Kagome**

Por que presiento que ya no será lo mismo…esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente… "que es lo que paso" estaba en su cama…si mal no lo recordaba ella no estaba ahí si no…se sonrojo furiosamente "fue un sueño??" se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la sala, no recordaba haber llegado a su casa…es mas…que hacia ella ahí… "genial!!...ahora tengo lagunas mentales" menciono con un dejo de sarcasmo…escucho unos ruidos en la cocina… ladrones??, se asusto y tomo lo mas cercano que estuvo a su alcance y era…un florero, a paso lento se dirigió a la mencionada cocina pero se quedo estática al ver a un ojidorado con una casuela en la mano "eres de verdad!!" el chico solo sonrió de una manera encantadora al ver el sonrojo que invadía a ala ojicafé "que es lo que recuerdas de mi kag??" acercándose a la azabacha dejando a un lado la cazuela, la chica evadió su mirada "tu me trajiste a mi casa??" bien era un estupido pero infalible cambio de tema, el ojidorado lo noto pero hizo caso omiso "así es…y me costo mucho trabajo" la ojicafé lo miro con cara interrogante "de hecho lo mas fácil fue traerte, tu dirección me costo un fin de semana" el ojidorado se giro dándole la espalda a la chica "quien te la dio??" se encamino a un lado del chico para ver un par de sopas instantáneas "fue Rin…" al ver como se ponía a su lado para ayudarle a hacer las sopas le dirigió una mirada fugas…ya era toda una mujer…bueno…en apariencia pero aun seguía teniendo esa mirada risueña…

**Inuyasha **

El hecho de que este a mi lado sin decirme nada es toda una maravilla, es decir…no me recordó por mas de la mitad de su vida y aun así me tiene la confianza de estar a mi lado…no hay duda…aun es la kagome inocente de la que me enamore de niño…pero a la vez…me siento atraído por la mujer que es ahora…ya no solo me gusta…ni es un amor de niños…ahora me enamore de la mujer y no creo que sea muy saludable para mi pobre cerebro enfrentarse con mi instinto animal que en cualquier momento puede surgir, "creo que es mejor que me retire…se hará tarde y tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme" kagome se volteo a ver al ojidorado "como que buscar??" inuyasha soltó un bufido "tengo prohibido llegar a mi casa en todo el fin de semana, por que sesshomaru esta 'utilizándola' y por mi bien no renegare" la ojicafé capto el doble sentido y se sonrojo…ahora que lo pensaba sesshomaru es el novio de Rin "aah…" el ojidorado se embeleso con el sonrojo de la chica… "así que me iré" se dio media vuelta pero una mano tomo la suya "inuyasha…p-por que n-no te q-quedas??" la pregunta le llego desprevenido, esa Rin si conocía a kag "no creo que sea correcto, tus padres pueden llegar y no e…" se interrumpió al ver que la chica sonreía de manera triste "mi padre murió en el incendio…mi madre trabaja tanto que rara vez llega a dormir, siempre estoy sola a menos de que Rin pase la noche aquí" el ojidorado la abrazo a modo protector y kagome lloró escondiendo su rostro el pecho del joven "ya todo paso…si quieres que me quede aquí, lo haré…ya no estarás otra vez sola" la ojicafé entre lagrimas levanto la mirada "inuyasha…no te alejes…quédate conmigo"…

**kagome**

hace unas horas había pasado aquello, me hizo bien estar a su lado…ahora se cuanto lo extrañaba y no me voy a quedar tranquila sabiendo que el no puede llegar a su casa por eso le ofrecí mi casa por el tiempo que necesitara, aunque se me hace ilógico que prácticamente lo conozco desde pequeña y ahora me sienta nerviosa, no es que le tenga desconfianza solo que es…muy…atrayente…por kami lo bese en su habitación… lo bueno es que no me dijo nada de eso…ya casi es hora de dormir… tomare una ducha mientras el ve la televisión…se encamino al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia…le era relajante estar ahí por un largo rato para despejar su mente…graciosamente recordó un día de su niñez al lado del ojidorado…

**flash back **

"_ya te dije que no dormiré en mi casa" decía un niño de orbes doradas, a una pequeña de cabello azabache "inu, no puedes dormir en el árbol, baja de ahí" la pequeña trataba de hacer entender al ojidorado que era peligroso pasar la noche afuera de su casa__ "tengo una idea, dormirás en mi cuarto por la noche te sales de tu casa y te subirás por el árbol sagrado a mi cuarto, yo dejare la ventana abierta" el niño lo pensó un poco y bajo del árbol, esta bien… esa noche como lo acordado, inuyasha se salio de su casa y trepo hasta el cuarto de kagome, durmieron abrazados y por la mañana el regreso a su casa, nadie los descubrió y así durmieron siempre, hasta el día en que el se tuvo que ir a Londres…_

**Fin del flash back**

**Inuyasha **

"Quien me manda a hacerle caso a esa Rin" gruño internamente…que haría en la casa de kagome…mas bien que haría el con sus instintos animales bajo el mismo techo que ella…tenia que encontrar una manera de estar tranquilo para no hacerla suya en ese lugar… "inuyasha….estas bien??" el ojidorado se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos y volteo hacia la voz que lo llamaba… "es hora de dormir" vio a kagome como nunca tenia que haberla visto…llevaba solo un camisón que le cubría hasta los muslos de color negro, nada transparente ni de encaje, pero el cabello húmedo y su expresión angelical trastornaron los sentidos del ojidorado, se le obscurecieron los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la ojicafé, esta retrocedió instintivamente, chocando contra la pared a su espalda, el chico la acorralo y tomo bruscamente sus labios en un ardoroso beso mientras la ceñía de la cintura, esta al ser presa del arrebato de pasión le correspondió el beso y le dejo invadir su boca…el ojidorado la alzo e hizo que las piernas de la joven se enrollaran en su cadera, haciendo fricción en sus cuerpos… "inuyasha??" el ojidorado gimió internamente "inuyasha estas bien??" abrió los ojos confundido "inuyasha que te paso??" el ojidorado miro a su alrededor ahí estaba ella con un pans negro y una blusa de igual color con el cabello húmedo y un pans en mano que supuso era para él, dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, al parecer estar bajo el mismo techo seria todo un martirio 'mierda' "kagome…me voy a la ducha" tan pronto como lo dijo tomo el pans que le ofrecía la joven y desapareció por el pasillo dejando a una confundida pelinegra…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Notas: iniciado y finalizado el 22 de octubre xD...waaa, apuesto todo lo que gano en mi trabajo, a que pensaron que abría lemon XD…jajajaja xD lo supuse, pero para ser sincera aun es muy rápido para que ellos tengan sus…ratos de pasión, además el fic apenas comienza n.n perdonen nuevamente no actualizar rápido T.T les prometo que subiré el siguiente antes del viernes n.n

Att…hikame hirusakime


	5. juego perverso wiked game

Aquí estoy de nuevo…lamento fallarles por la demora pero **les tengo una sorpresa!!!!xD les aconsejo que bajen la canción de ****CHRIS ISAAK - WICKED GAME!!!**…Inuyasha y sus amigos por desgracia no me pertenecen, la humilde historia que leen es totalmente mía muahaha xD…gracias por todos los reviews n.n

_Summary: Que pasaría si tu mejor amiga le pasa un número de un chico con tus mismos gustos, ¿¿si tu ya conocías a ese chico en el pasado??, si te pidiera ser tu novia…no suena mal??...pero que pasaría si una chica se mete en tu futuro??...que tal si hay un bebe de por medio…_

_Descúbrelo junto con kagome higurashi_

* * *

**--Sentimientos encontrados--**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

"_inuyasha??" el ojidorado gimió internamente "inuyasha estas bien??" abrió los ojos confundido "inuyasha que te paso??" el ojidorado miro a su alrededor ahí estaba ella con un pans negro y una blusa de igual color con el cabello húmedo y un pans en mano que supuso era para él, dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, al parecer estar bajo el mismo techo seria todo un martirio 'mierda' "kagome…me voy a la ducha" tan pronto como lo dijo tomo el pans que le ofrecía la joven y desapareció por el pasillo dejando a una confundida pelinegra…_

**Claras intenciones**

"mierda!!!" mascullo para si en la regadera, no podía creer lo estupido que era… "endemoniadas hormonas…estupida agua helada" así es…esta era su cuarta ducha y aun no podía 'calmar' a su desatendido amigo… se sentía como un imbesil…a su edad y teniendo sus 'accidentes'…agradecía internamente que la chica no le preguntara nada, caso contrario estaría perdido…las gotas caían fina y delicadamente por su espalda y cabello…al parecer su batalla carnal ya estaba cediendo con las duchas, así que para mas comodidad dejo salir el agua caliente, empañando las paredes de cristal de la regadera dejando ver solamente la silueta y cabe agregar que era una escultural silueta, cerro los ojos estando mas calmado…

**Kagome**

Era extraño estar con el en estas condiciones, desde que se desapareció por el pasillo no lo había visto…pensó mucho en las cosas que hacían de niños y sonrío…era como en los viejos tiempos, extrañamente no sentía el vacío que tenia desde hace años y su única respuesta fue inuyasha, camino hacia la ventana, el clima había cambiado drásticamente, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana…rogaba internamente que no hubiera rayos…de lo contrario…hoy pasaría en vela, se dirigió a baño ignorando todo a su alrededor…abrió la puerta y entro sin mirar…tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al notar el ambiente sofocante y el sonido de la regadera…automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia ésta y creyó morir al ver el cuerpo del ojidorado COMO KAMI LO TRAJO AL MUNDO!!! Su rostro enrojeció a mas no poder, su garganta se cerro e 'inconcientemente' un leve gemido salio de su anhelante boca, el ojidorado volteo desconcertado "pe-per-perdón!!!!" la chica salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo estaba sudando y su cara estaba morada de vergüenza… "creo que ya nada es como antes" susurro para si y se fue a dormir a su habitación…menos mal que la había mostrado en la tarde a inu donde dormiría…un estruendoso rayo surco el cielo haciendo que la chica corriera a su cama, no seria esta una noche de paz…

**Inuyasha**

Esto es sumamente embarazoso…mierda como fui tan imbesil de quedarme sin hacer nada…malditas neuronas…al escuchar su dulce voz no pude reaccionar…bueno, mi fiel amigo estuvo mas que atento a la chica, no se ni por que mierda se disculpo…bueno conociéndola, pensaría que ella nunca había visto…ELLA NO HABÍA VISTO A NINGUN HOMBRE???...o si?? Maldición…salgo de la ducha temblando de frío, no tengo camisa…aun así no me molesto en ponerme una…voy hacia la habitaron que me toca, hoy es noche de lluvia, ahora que lo pienso le tengo cierto rencor a la lluvia pero no recuerdo…un rayo resuena estrepitosamente y una luz cegadora me detiene 'aaaHHHH' ese grito me asusta mas que el mismo relámpago…un leve temblor me da a entender que cayo cerca pero mi preocupación es kag, corro a la que supongo es su habitación y la encuentro hecha un ovillo y llorando en silencio…la poca luz de los rayos me dejan ver el camino que recorro y me siento a su lado en la mullida cama al parecer ignoro mi ausencia de camisa y se abrazo a mi llorando la acomode mejor; de modo que estuviera semi acostada en mi pecho y en la cama, "tranquila, no me iré de tu lado…" la chica levanto la mirada acuosa "inuyasha…gracias" éste le beso la cabeza y la abrazo…se recostó a su lado y la arrullo, cada vez que un rayo se hacia presente el la abrazaba mas hacia sí y ella cayo en un profundo sueño…el ojidorado vagamente recordó algo…

**Flash back **

"i-inu…" un niño de ojos dorados se dio la vuelta para mirar a una niña un poco menor que el, ambos estaban en la recamara de esta ultima; tenían ya 3 semanas durmiendo juntos ya que el pequeño se levantaba temprano y se escabullía a su propia casa antes del amanecer, pero esta noche era diferente, una tormenta azotaba contra la ciudad, "que pasa kag??" la niña tenia lagrimas y estaba gimoteando… "te-tengo mi-miedo….me po-podrías abrazar?? El niño abrió sus brazos y la pequeña se envolvió ente estos…. "no te iras verdad??"…la pequeña hablo en susurros… "no kag…no me iré…"

**Fin del flash back**

"Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no me gustan las tormentas… es por que odio que ella llore…" tal ves… solo tal vez…no es como antes….antes ella me lo había pedido…ahora yo quiero pedirle que no se aleje de mi, que permanezca a mi lado….la tormenta ya esta cesando y kagome esta dormida sobre mi, le acaricio la espalda suavemente y me acomodo de manera que pueda dormir abrazándola, tal vez mañana ella me diga algo sobre que aun es muy rápido pero solo por hoy no me importara lo que pase en el mañana…quiero disfrutar estar a su lado mientras pueda…

**Al día siguiente….**

Que bien dormí hoy…no quiero despertar….mis manos buscan mi anhelada y querida almohada…que es esto???...piel??? abro los ojos de golpe y veo el pecho de inuyasha…mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se tiñen de carmesí pero no me alejo…aprovecho el momento para mirarlo detenidamente…no ha cambiado nada en absoluto, solo sus rasgos se hicieron mas marcados...aun que dormido se ve como cuando éramos niños….sonríe soñadoramente mientras admira su rostro, se apega mas a él y nota algo muy peculiar…no hay mucho espacio entre nuestros cuerpos…nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mis manos en su pecho, sus manos en…en su cadera…su rostro estaba morado de vergüenza…su vista regreso a la cara del ojidorado donde vio como éste estaba sonrojado…

**Kagome **

"buenos días inu…" aunque estemos así, no me importa…su cercanía me trae la paz que siempre anhele…veo que te intentas apartar y un vacío en mi interior me invade… "bu-buenos di-días…y-yo...yo…anoche, bueno tu…" el ojidorado ya se incorporaba pero la pelicafé lo tomo del brazo recostándolo nuevamente "gracias por quedarte a mi lado inu" la joven le beso la mejilla "vamos a desayunar"…la pelicafé se levanto y el ojidorado tardo un poco en asimilar lo ocurrido… mientras tanto la chica se encontraba recargada en el pasillo "parece que somos un matrimonio; compartimos la cama y actuamos como tal…" me gustaría que así fuera para toda la vida…se puso nuevamente en marcha hacia su destino, pero unos brazos la rodearon desde la espalda por la cintura y una respiración en su cuello le causo un escalofrió… "q-que??…" mas que exaltación, había salido como suspiro sintiendo un suave beso en su piel… "me gustaría que fuera así…siempre"

**Inuyasha **

"que pasara ahora??..."un ojidorado se encontraba aun en la cama después de ver como se alejaba la pelicafé…aunque no me guste admitirlo…aunque no quiera decirlo…siempre estuvo en mi mente…y ahora la tengo a unos pasos… mi mundo sin ella era totalmente gris y no existía el mañana, todo era oscuridad y por su simple recuerdo salí adelante

_El mundo ardía, nadie podría salvarme excepto tu._

_Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a la gente tonta._

_Nunca soñé que necesitaría a alguien como tu._

_Y nunca soñé que necesitaría de alguien como tu._

Pero si en algun momento me equivoco y te hago daño???...no me lo permitiría, prefiero no enamorarme de la mujer y conformarme con el recuerdo de la niña que me ayudo en muchas ocasiones en mi infancia…aun di el mundo quisiera que su corazón se detuviese yo daría el mió a cambio para que ella fuera feliz…

_No, yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

_No, yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

… _De ti_

Camino por donde minutos antes saliste…y te veo un poco sonrojada recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados…parece un juego perverso el que me pone mi mente para que haga algo al respecto, mi corazón se acelera y veo que nuevamente estas por caminar, con sigilo me acercó hasta ti y te rodeo desde las espalda estrechándote a mi…

_Qué juego tan perverso por jugar_

_Para hacerme sentir de esta manera_

_Qué cosa tan perversa por hacer_

_Para dejarme soñar contigo_

Hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello y respiro aquel aroma que desprendes su voz deja salir un suave que…a mi me parece un suspiro, mi nariz recorre tdo tu cuello tratando de retener aquel sublime olor que desprendes y mi boca deja salir el aliento que retuve mientras te miraba…tiemblas un poco en mis brazos y tu respiración es un poco entrecortada… "me gustaría que fuera así… siempre"

_Qué cosa tan perversa he de decir_

_Que nunca te sentiste de esta manera_

_Qué cosa tan perversa haces_

_Para hacerme soñar contigo_

Tu cabeza se recarga en mi hombro, dejando a mi voluntad tu cuello, no tardo mucho en probar lentamente tu nívea piel y descubro que mientras mas pruebo mas adicto a tu me hago…mis manos da caricias en tu cintura y poco a poco recorro tu vientre…tu respiración es fuerte e irregular dejando escapar mi nombre entre suspiros, una de mis manos se posa en tu cadera y te aprieto contra mi virilidad…

_No, yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

_No, yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

… _De ti_

Se que es imposible no hacerte daño…incluso te puedes arrepentir de estar conmigo…pero no quiero enamorarme de ti si tu no me amas a mi…no se lo que piensas…quizás solo estas actuando por instinto…tus manos toman mi rostro antes ocupado en tu cuello y me miras con tus lindos ojos oscurecidos de deseo…tus labios entreabiertos piden ser atendidos por mi y no quiero pensar en nada más…me tomo la delicadeza de seducir tus labios, acariciándolos con los míos mi lengua recorre tu labio inferior en una clara intención a probar un poco mas de ti y accedes al instante deleitándome de ti

_El mundo ardía, nadie podría salvarme excepto tu._

_Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a la gente tonta._

_Nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tu._

_Y nunca soñé que perdería de alguien como tu, no_

Nunca imagine de pequeño que podría amar a la niña adorable que me decía esposo, y tampoco pensé que no estaría con ella en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida…al parecer nos están dando otra oportunidad…las caricias en tu vientre continúan y debes en cuando te presiono a mi cuerpo tratando vanamente de calmar un poco de mis ansias por ti, el beso aun se mantiene pero el respirar se nos dificulta y me separo de tus labios pero me acercó a tu oído "te amo…te necesito a mi lado siempre…" al terminar de confesar mis deseos me adueño de tu lóbulo…

_Ahora me quiero enamorar_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

_Ahora quiero sentir lujuria_

_Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón_

… _De ti_

Regresé, no para llenarme de dudas…regrese para quedarme a su lado, y si…lo admito me enamore de ella y nadie me impedirá estar a su lado…nadie…te giro en mis brazos y tomo nuevamente sus labios, esta ves con la seguridad de que te amo, tus manos están acariciando mi pecho y mi excitación se hace cada vez mas presente me duele, pero no te quiero hacer daño…te retengo entre mi cuerpo y la pared en la que antes estabas recargada y te levanto como lo hice en mi fantasía, escucho nuevamente mi nombre pero esta vez a diferencia de mi fantasía fue entremezclado con un gemido…me detengo un poco para mirarte a la cara…estas sonrojada y tus piernas están entrelazadas en contorno a mi cadera, escondes tu rostro en mi cuello y me susurras un inaudible, por que te detienes??... muerdo levemente tu hombro y tiemblas nuevamente, haciendo fricción entre tu intimidad y mi virilidad "es-estas se-segura??" nuevamente nuestras miradas se conectan y esta vez tu me respondes algo que no creí que me dirías, te amo…esa fue la palabra que me desconecto de todo sentido común…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Notas de la autora: -hikame esta escondida en el ciber donde trabaja rodeada de costales y uniformada de soldado al igual que camuflajeada entre las plantas artificiales xD- perdón por no cumplirles T-T lo que pasa es que el trabajo me consume horas valiosas T-T y con el estudio -.- además que tenia falta de inspiración…como pudieron haber notado u_u lo lamento en el próximo capitulo les dejare lo mas emocionante XD… si no es mucha molestia dejen reviews n.n" para saber la opinión que tienen sobre nuestra parejita XD Nos vemos n.n

Att… hikame hirusakime


End file.
